Jetzt hab' ich dich!
Ich möchte mich mal kurz vorstellen: Mein Name ist Damian Lange, ich wurde am 11. März 1963 in einem kleinen Ort mit dem Namen Schöneck in der Nähe von Frankfurt geboren. Dort bin ich normal aufgewachsen, ging zur Grundschule, später Gymnasium und machte später eine Ausbildung zum Kaufmann. Meine Noten waren alle "Sehr Gut", wenn ich mich recht erinnere war ich immer Jahrgangsbester und das ohne mich besonders arg anzustrengen. Das liegt daran, und ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht eitel klingen, dass ich wie man sagen würde sehr intelligent ''bin bzw. ''einen hohen IQ ''habe. Meinem Verstand verdanke ich es auch, dass ich so extrem schnell erfolgreich wurde und schon bald eine Art ''Imperium hatte. Ich habe mir nämlich stets sofort Immobilien gekauft, sobald ich mir welche leisten konnte und war somit mit 30 schon im Besitz von 7 Mehrfamilienhäusern, 4 Einfamilienhäusern und zahlreichen Wohnungen, die ich alle vermietete und alleine durch meine Einnahmen dieser Mieten finanziell unabhängig leben konnte. Ich war also nicht mehr dazu gezwungen arbeiten zu müssen und konnte mir somit viel Freizeit gönnen. Doch was mache ich mit so viel Freizeit? Nun als erstes bin ich ein großer Fan des Kinos sowie der Literatur, vor allem von Krimis und Thrillern. Also widmete ich einen Großteil meiner Freizeit dem Schauen von Filmen und dem Lesen. Was für mich jedoch eine riesige Bereicherung war, war die Einführung des Internets Ende der 1980er. Das Internet hat mich von Beginn an fasziniert und ich sah auch ein extreme großes Potential darin. Mir war klar, dass das Internet und die Computer einen Kern der Gesellschaft bilden würden und deshalb begann ich damit, mich mit der Informatik zu befassen. Wenn ihr Leser nur wüsstet, was sich einem für eine Macht bietet, wenn man weiß wie man die Welt der Nullen und Einsen beherrscht. Doch mir fehlte etwas. Ein Reiz im Leben. Ich meine, ich wusste Anfang des Jahrtausends schon so viel über das Internet, kannte fast jeden Kriminalroman dieser Welt, wusste wie die Menschen tickten - das musste doch für irgendetwas gut sein! Und ich fand etwas wofür so viel Wissen gut sein konnte. Wisst ihr, in fast jedem Krimi oder Thriller, konnte ich mit der Zeit jeden zukünftigen Schritt vorhersehen. Ich erkannte die Muster, nach denen die Täter in den Werken handelten und kannte ihre nächsten Schritte schon, bevor ich sie las. So genial manche auch waren, sie waren ab einem gewissen Punkt einfach berechenbar. Die Polizisten in den Werken verstanden ihre Muster und konnten sie so erwischen. Das war nicht nur bei den fiktiven Serienmördern der Fall, ich informierte mich auch über reale Täter und als ich ihre Geschichte las, konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein? Alle Idioten! Es wäre so einfach einen Mord, sogar eine Mordserie zu begehen, ohne dass die Polizei je darauf käme. So kam es mir in den Sinn. Mit meinem Verstand, meinem Wissen, konnte ich doch mit Links sowas machen. Ich hatte die Zeit, das Geld, die Motivation. Aber wer sollte mein Opfer sein? Wenn ich etwas von all den Mördern gelernt habe, dann ist es: Verfahre nie nach einem Muster. Bleib am besten komplett unsichtbar! Also musste auch mein Opfer willkürlich sein und um dieses zu finden benutzte ich einfach das Internet! Wie genial! Eine Kombination von Zahlen, die eine IP bildeten waren für mich die Indikatoren für mein Ziel. Ich ging in ein Soziales Netzwerk, tippte blind auf eine Taste meiner Tastatur und wählte das 11. Suchergebnis als Opfer. Es war ein Junge namens Julian, er lebte im Erzgebirge. Leicht konnte ich seinen genauen Wohnort ausfindig machen und somit brach ich auf zu meinem ersten Mord. Ich war sehr aufgeregt, hab mir oft überlegt wie ich es machen sollte, was ich alles dafür brauchte. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich nicht viel brauchte und das Verfahren wollte ich wie ein Spiel für mich aufbauen. Dort im Erzgebirge buchte ich ein Hotelzimmer, ich hatte so 2-3 Wochen eingeplant. Ich wusste wo der Junge wohnte und wo er zur Schule ging und wann er Unterrichtsbeginn hatte, sein Alltagsverlauf war mir jedoch noch unbekannt. Also beschattete ich ihn unauffällig, um herauszufinden, wie seine normalen Wochen verliefen, wer noch bei ihm im Hause lebte, wann seine Eltern arbeiten waren, wann Julian selbst unterwegs war, wer seine besten Freunde waren und so weiter. Das alles herauszufinden war sehr unterhaltsam. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Detektiv und das beste war, ich hatte zu diesem Jungen überhaupt keinen Bezug! Er war total willkürlich gewählt. Nach zwei Wochen kannte ich seine Routine und entschied mich am 2. Wochenende, am Donnerstag zuzuschlagen. Donnerstags waren seine beiden Eltern bis 18 Uhr aus dem Haus und seine große Schwester hatte dann auch Nachmittagsunterricht. Er selbst hätte schon um 14 Uhr aus gehabt und ich wollte ihn dann bei sich zu Hause erwarten. Montag bis Mittwoch konnte ich mir nochmal alles genau überlegen, wie ich es machen sollte, was danach usw. Mir kamen sogar Zweifel auf, nicht wegen der möglichen Konsequenzen, denn mir war klar man würde mich sowieso niemals erwischen, sondern, ob ich das wirklich tun könnte - einem normalen, wahrscheinlich unschuldigen 13-Jährigen einfach so kaltblütig zu ermorden. Doch ich konnte mich selbst überzeugen es zu tun, denn es starben sowieso täglich haufenweise Unschuldige. Er wäre nur einer mehr von Tausenden. So kam der Donnerstag. Man war ich nervös! Ich durfte mir keine Fehler leisten, alles musste perfekt ablaufen. Ich stand schon um 5 Uhr morgens auf, um das Haus meines Opfer vom ersten Sonnenstrahl an beobachten zu können. Ich musste sehr vorsichtig sein, niemand durfte mich dabei sehen. Als alle das Haus verlassen hatten, die letze war die Mutter, sie ging erst um 10 Uhr, brach ich ganz einfach ins Haus ein und bereitete alles für Julians Ankunft vor. Um 14:25 Uhr piepste meine Armbanduhr, ich musste meine Position einnehmen. Wenn Julian nicht auf dem Weg nach Hause aufgehalten wurde, musste er punkt 14:29 Uhr durch die Eingangstür treten. Ich versteckte mich in seinem Zimmer hinter der Tür. Ich weiß noch genau wie mein Herz raste, als ich das Klirren der Schlüssel draußen hörte und anschließend das Eintreten einer Person, gefolgt vom Zuschlagen der Haustür. Ich hörte wie Julian stöhnend die Treppen hoch zu seinem Zimmer kam, es waren nur noch Sekunden. Jetzt stand er genau neben mir, nur die dünne Holztür stand noch zwischen ihm und mir. Er schleuderte seinen Schulranzen auf's Bett und dann schlug ich zu. Ich umklammerte ihn von hinten. Mit der linkten Hand bedeckte ich seinen Mund und seine Nase, den rechten Arm schlung ich um seinen Hals. Ich spürte wie er seinen Hals anspannte, zunächst wegen dem Schrecken, später wegen dem Versuch zu schreien. Ich drückte noch fester zu. Mein Herz raste wie nie zuvor. Es war das aufregendste was ich je getan hatte. Während der nächsten 20 Sekunden, die es in Anspruch nahm, bis Julians Muskeln entspannte, ging ich schon die nächsten Schritte durch. Es sollte so aussehen, als wäre er gar nicht erst nach Hause gekommen. Ich packte seinen Leichnam in einen Müllsack, den ich mitgebracht hatte. Den Tatort checkte ich nochmal ab, ich durfte keine Hinweise zurücklassen. Es war eigentlich nur Julians Schulranzen den ich noch mitnehmen musste. Ich prüfte mehrmals die Umgebung bevor ich das Haus zusammen mit dem schwarzen Sack und dem Rucksack verließ und sie ihn meinem Wagen verstaute. Mein Herz schlug immer noch wie verrückt. Als ich im Auto saß, wurde mir erst bewusst wie sehr ich schwitzte. Verständlich, denn ich konnte momentan noch jeden Augenblick erwischt werden. Ich fuhr zu einem geheimen Ort und entsorgte dort die Leiche und den Rucksack. Was das für ein Ort war, will ich hier gar nicht erzählen, denn Julian wird bis heute noch vermisst und ich möchte keine Hinweise zu seinem Aufenthalt geben und mich so unnötig in Gefahr begeben. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Nun, das war mein erster Mord und es machte mir Spaß. Ich wollte es wieder machen, wieder nach dem selben Verfahren, jedoch musste ich mich gedulden. Ich durfte nicht all zu oft aktiv werden, das hätte nur das Risiko gesteigert erwischt zu werden. Bei den nächsten Opfern machte ich alles gleich, auch mit den Nachforschungen zu ihren Routinen usw., aber ich änderte eine Sache. Ich wählte meine Opfer nicht mehr so willkürlich wie zuvor, sondern verwendete ein anderes Verfahren. Ich ließ sie mich wählen, indem ich irgendwelche Posts in Foren oder so veröffentlichte und mir dann einen Leser oder jemand, der meinen Beitrag kommentiert hatte, als nächstes Ziel wählte. Mein letztes Opfer, das 12. übrigens, habe ich nun schon vor fast einem Jahr umgebracht. Es war im Februar. Jetzt aber ist mir aber mal wieder nach ein wenig Nervenkitzel und deshalb veröffentliche ich wieder ''irgend so einen ''Post von mir in einem Forum, dessen Mitglieder offensichtlich auf solche Geschichte stehen. Wie passend! Mit abschließenden Worten will ich also noch sagen: Jetzt hab' ich auch dich! 30/11/2015 - Danaidh Kategorie:Kurz